dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow: Unthinkable
Arrow: Unthinkable is the finale of Season 2 of Arrow. It spans three episodes starting with "City of Blood", continuing in "Streets of Fire" and concluding in "Unthinkable". The plot revolves around Arrow and his team stopping Slade Wilson and his army of Mirakuru soldiers. Plot "City of Blood" At Moira's funeral. Oliver is absent. At the same time, Blood is sworn in as the city's new mayor. At the reception Blood offers his condolences to Thea. He sates that he wishes to see Oliver, but Laurel tells him nobody's seen him for several days. Isabel approaches Diggle and Felicity at the reception and states that they soon will perish. Thea tells Walter she's not doing well. She tells him about Slade. She's furious Oliver never told them about the psycho on the loose. Walter attempts to comfort her. Back on the island, Oliver, Sara, and the other escapees go inside the abandoned submarine. Oliver asks Anatoli, who was in the Russian navy, to fix the Japanese sub so they can destroy the Amazo. Anatoli says he'll try. In the present, Quentin is leading the effort to track down Slade. He tells Laurel that he doesn't know the location of Sara. Laurel tells her father she's worried about Sebastian and a possible connection to Slade Wilson. Slade calls Sebastian while he's signing a piece of legislation. He tells Blood "you are the man now. Get to work." Diggle and Felicity continue to work on Roy. Diggle believes Isabel has also been given the Mirakuru. They can't find Queen or Sara. Diggle and Felicity meet with Amanda Waller at ARGUS. Diggle tells her about the impending danger with Slade's army. She helps them track down Oliver. Isabel approaches Thea at Verdant, and says she a few days to close down the club. The building belongs to Queen Consolidated, which she owns. Laurel meets with Sebastian and shows him a case she's working on. He says he'll help and tells her he's looking forward to them working together. It is shown that while she was there, she planted a bug under Sebastian's desk. Laurel and Quentin have an IT guy hack Blood's system. They find a press release about Moira's death that was written the day before she died. Amanda's team finds that Queen is his lair. When Diggle and Felicity say they were just there, Amanda says his "other lair." Back in past, Anatoli struggles to free the sub. Oliver suggests using a torpedo to blast themselves out and the verdict is that somebody will have to sacrifice themselves for the plan to work. Back in the present, Diggle and Felicity find Oliver at a "secondary facility in case the foundry was compromised" he's been using for quite time. He tried going to the funeral, but couldn't do it. He's feeling guilty he missed a chance to cure Slade. He tells them he thinks this whole situation ends with him dying and so he's planning to turn himself over to Slade. Felicity is emotional distraught over hearing this. Queen stops by to see Thea, who is leaving the city and starting fresh elsewhere. He tells her he thinks her getting away from Starling City is a good idea and says she's the best of their family. After the conversation, Oliver calls Isabel and tells her he's going to be at the pier, alone. In the past, Peter offers to sacrifice himself, saying the radiation poisoning he got from Ivo will kill him regardless. While reflecting on his life at the pier, Queen is hit with a poison dart. He wakes up surrounded by Diggle, Felicity and… Laurel. She tells Oliver she knows everything about him. Queen talks to Laurel about not being able to save Tommy or Moira and feeling he can't now protect everybody else. She doesn't want to let Slade kill him and thinks Thea will take it particularly hard. She tells him he needs to stop Sebastian, who she has proof is working with Slade. Oliver realizes it's been Sebastian the whole time. Laurel says "the city needs the Arrow." Back in the past, Oliver asks Sara not to be on the sub in case the torpedo damages the ship and kills them. She agrees. When she's clear, Anatoli launches a torpedo, which Peter directs back around and hits them below them. Oliver is knocked the to the ground. In the present, Oliver and Blood are having dinner. Oliver says he knows Blood is working with Slade and confesses to being the Arrow. Blood thinks Slade's army will help get the city "ready" for his vision of Starling City. Oliver assures Blood that he's a pawn and Slade won't deliver on any promises, but Blood says he will. Blood tells him there's nothing Queen can do to stop them. Thea ignores a call from Walter. Oliver and Diggle prepare to go out. Felicity tells them Slade's army is using the sewer system. Laurel wants to join them as their "eyes and ears." Queen tells her no. Blood is in charge of Slade's army. We see him give them a pep-talk before they "take back this city." Felicity gives Diggle a place to plant an explosion that should bury them all. Thea is waiting at the airport. Oliver attempts to fight a member of Blood's army. Just before he's killed by the man Laurel knocks the assailant over the head, allowing Queen to escape and kill the man. Before Diggle can detonate the explosives he's attacked by Isabel, who is in a costume of her own, similar to Slade's. One of Slade's henchmen is planted at the police station, and begins taking out cops. A Slade henchman at the airport begins opening fire there. Queen and Laurel find themselves cornered by many of Slade's henchmen. Queen fires an arrow into the ceiling and it covers them. Back on the island, Queen's plan worked. The submarine is free. He attempts to contact Sara but she sounds panicked. Back at the present, Slade's army is walking through the street, marching on their path of destruction. "Streets of Fire" As Slade's men continue to terrorize the city, Felicity joins Diggle and hits Isabel with a van so he is able to escape. Malcolm Merlyn returns to the city to save Thea. S.T.A.R. Labs successfully makes a cure for the Mirakuru, but Slade sends men to acquire it before Oliver. Finally trusting Lance, the police force pledges to help the Arrow stop Slade's men, and Quentin is re-promoted to detective to lead the other officers. Slade reveals to Blood that he plans to destroy the entire city, people and all, in his quest for vengeance against Oliver. As a result, Blood steals the cure and gives it to Oliver in return for help saving the city. For his betrayal, Slade has Isabel kill Blood. Oliver tests the cure on Roy after Amanda Waller reveals that she intends to bomb the city at dawn to avoid Slade's men from attacking the rest of the country. In flashbacks, Oliver boards the "Amazo" to rescue Sara, after she was captured by Slade, with specific orders for Anatoli to destroy the ship if they do not return within an hour. However, both Sara and Oliver are captured by Slade. "Unthinkable" Oliver, Felicity and Diggle are waiting for Roy to be cured. Oliver gives up saying the cure clearly doesn't work. However, Roy wakes up and fights with Oliver in an ambush by Slade's Mirakuru Army. After leaving the clock tower, Diggle's girlfriend, Lyla Michaels blows up the clock tower, killing the Mirakuru enhanced men. Thea then shoots Malcolm twice but he survives because he was wearing a kevlar vest. Malcolm tells Thea that he is proud of her for shooting him. He then tells her that Tommy had held a gun against him also but lacked the courage to shoot him. Thea, then gets a call from Roy who is completely cured. Roy tells her that he wants to meet her at his house, to which she agrees. Malcolm then tells Thea that Roy is one of the liars who should not be trusted. He tells her that he will be there for her when she needs him the most. Meanwhile at the police headquarters, Quentin is busy rallying troops for the fight. He tells Laurel to stay safe. Laurel finds Sara with a stranger who makes her unconscious. Meanwhile, Team Arrow and Lyla are then joined by Sara and League of Assassins led by Nyssa. Sara then tells Oliver that she agreed to go back to the League in return for their help with fighting Slade. Team Arrow and the League of Assassins go to Slade's headquarters where they fight but Slade manages to escape. Nyssa kills Isabel Rochev saying that Oliver has to start killing again to win. Meanwhile, Thea meets Roy, who tells her that he has one last job to do, after which the two of them can start new lives together. While he is gone, Thea finds Roy's red bow and leaves him a note, telling him that the trusting Thea Queen is gone and she will never see him again. Quentin rushes to Laurel who tells him about Nyssa. Meanwhile, one of Slade's followers attacks Quentin and kidnaps Laurel. Quentin meets Team Arrow and tells Oliver that he respects the latter's non-killing promise. However, he tells Oliver that he should start killing again because Slade is a monster who needs to be put down for good. Oliver, while talking to Felicity, agrees that Slade is a monster and needs to be killed. Felicity, however, tells him that Oliver made a promise which he has to keep. Diggle and Lyla meet up with Suicide Squad, and tell them to attack without killing. Later, they meet up with Amanda Waller who orders a torpedo attack on Starling City. Meanwhile, Oliver tells Felicity to stay in his old house because he loves her. Meanwhile, Team Arrow and the League call out Slade's army and cures each one of them. Oliver then gets a call from Slade who tells him that he has the person Oliver loves most- Felicity. Oliver goes to meet Slade, who says that he keeps his promises. Slade then tells Oliver to decide between Felicity and Laurel. Oliver asks Slade about hallucinations about Shado. He tells Slade that Shado was a very kind and brave lady who would not approve of the monster Slade has transformed into. While distracting Slade, Felicity injects the cure into Slade, ridding him of the Mirakuru. Apparently, Oliver and Felicity had hatched a plan to say a fake "I love you" to lure Slade in, who had been tracking the Queen Mansion. Slade and Oliver then fight, with Slade telling Oliver that there is only one possible outcome to this. Oliver would have to kill him to win. He says that Oliver will remain a murderer. Oliver and Sara are captured by Slade who is about to inject mirakuru in Oliver because of Shado. At around the same time, Anatoli apologizes to Oliver, and launches a torpedo, which stops Slade from injecting Mirakuru in Oliver. Oliver then tells Sara to escape and fights Slade. After a huge fight, Oliver emerges victorious as he traps Slade. Slade tells Oliver that he will come after everyone Oliver loves- his sister, Laurel, his mother, enraging Oliver who puts an arrow through Slade's eye, assuming him to be dead. In the end, Oliver uses one of his arrows to trap Slade. Meanwhile, Diggle, Lyla and the Suicide Squad had reached Amanda, who tells Lyla to think about the baby, telling Diggle that he is going to become a father. Diggle tells Amanda to call off the attack but she remains adamant. After trapping Slade, Oliver calls Amanda and tells her that he has Slade and she can stop the attack now. Amanda finally budges and stops the nuclear attack. Meanwhile, Roy finds Thea's letter and is left heartbroken. Thea leaves Starling City with Merlyn in his limousine. Sara says goodbye to her dad and sister, telling them that she is making her first real life decision. She gives Laurel her jacket, telling her that she will be back. Laurel says that she will be waiting for Sara's return. After Sara leave, Laurel and Quentin are walking back when Quentin suddenly begins to stumble and cough up blood due to internal bleeding from his injury from the Mirakuru enhanced soldier. Laurel calls an ambulance to to help. Slade opens his eyes to see Oliver who thanks Slade for teaching him to kill when he most needed it. Slade tells Oliver that he will be back and see his promise completed. Oliver says goodbye to Slade, telling him that the latter is locked away from the rest of the world so as to not do any harm. Oliver then meets up with Diggle and Felicity, telling them that A.R.G.U.S' prison on Lian Yu is more secure than any other in the world. He asks Diggle about Lyla but Diggle diverts the topic, telling Oliver that it's not important. Oliver tells Diggle that he's flying back home. Felicity asks Oliver how he knows how to fly a plane if he was stranded on the island for 5 years. It then flashes back to after the boat exploded, where Oliver wakes up to find himself in Hong Kong, where he is greeted by Amanda Waller. Cast *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Arrow *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Kevin Alejandro as Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/Black Canary *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller *Roark Critchlow as Clinton Hogue *Celina Jade as Shado *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Chelah Horsdal as Kate Spencer *Michael Rowe as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *David Nykl as Anatoli Knyazev Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Category:TV movies Category:Arrow Category:Arrowverse